villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nappa
Nappa is a villain in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai series. History Dragon Ball Z Nappa was a member of the Saiyan race, and a general before the planet was destroyed. He accompanied Vegeta when he went to earth. He is not as strong as Vegeta, but he is still strong enough to take on many of the heroes, even Goku at one point. Upon hearing from Raditz about the Dragon Balls, Nappa and Vegeta decided to go to Earth to use the Dragonballs to wish for immortality. Along the way, they stopped at Planet Arlia, where Nappa killed many of the wicked King Moai's guards, as well as his pet, the fearsome monster Yetti (Vegeta killed the king and blew up the planet). When they arrived on Earth, Nappa destroyed a city. He planted six Evil Seeds to grow into Saibamen to fight Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Kuririn, Son Gohan, and Piccolo. All of them were killed, so Nappa stepped up to fight. He cut off Tien's hand during the battle. Chiaotzu grabbed his back and self-destructed in a vain attempt to kill him, but Nappa survived. As Tien attacked Nappa in revenge, Piccolo devised a plan to stop him. This failed, as Gohan froze when it was his turn to attack. After Piccolo and Kuririn's Tri Form was unsuccessful at beating Nappa, Tien used all his energy for a Kikoho, which did no damage to Nappa but damaged his armor. After Tien died from using up all his energy, Vegeta ordered him to stop, as he was interested in seeing Kakarot (Son Goku) fight, and gave Kuririn, Piccolo, and Gohan three hours for Goku to show up. Nappa spent the time going on a rampage by destroying cities, boats, and planes. Goku did not show up, however, so Nappa removed his armor and resumed the attack. Piccolo devised a plan to grab Nappa's tail, however this failed, as Nappa and Vegeta had become immune to having their tails squeezed, and Nappa hammered Piccolo. He nearly caught Kuririn's Kienzan (and would have been killed by it), but Vegeta warned him at the last second and he avoided it, but his face was scratched. When Vegeta realized Goku was coming, he ordered Nappa to kill all three of them - even Piccolo, whom he had previously told to spare so he could ask him about the Dragon Balls. Nappa attacked Gohan, bullying him, sitting on him while face up, and threatening him with fart jokes. After getting up continuously mocking the boy's father, Gohan attacked him back, so Nappa shot a Bomber DX at him. Piccolo jumped in front of him, sacrificing himself to save him. Nappa was about to kill Gohan when Goku showed up. Goku fought and found himself evenly matched with Nappa, who was unable to damage him at all, but soon Vegeta told Nappa to stop, as there was no way he could beat Goku. Nappa went after Kuririn and Gohan, but Goku used the Kaioken Attack to damage him so badly he couldn't even get up. Vegeta threw him into the air and killed him with an energy wave, saying "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment when you're dead!" Dragon Ball GT Nappa briefly returns in Dragonball GT. He, along with nearly all the Dragon Ball villains were revived and escaped Hell. He managed to destroy an entire city (just like when he first landed on earth,) but Vegeta showed up and once again easily kills him again in a single shot. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sadists Category:Mercenaries Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Child-Abusers Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Wife Stealers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Partners in Crime Category:Betrayed villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Villains Who Can Fly